memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Templar
| first published = | last published = | image2 = }} Star Trek: Templar is a series chronicling the adventures of Captain Tristan Marshal and the crew of the (NX-573912). It is set in the early 25th century, twenty years after the events of Star Trek: Nemesis.There are many references to mythology and the works of William Shakespeare. Plot Set twenty years after the events of Star Trek: Nemesis, it is a dark time for the Federation. The civil war between the Romulans and the Remans continues even after the death of Praetor Shinzon. The Romulan Star Empire all but crumbles after the destruction of their homeworld. The peace between the Klingon Empire and the Federation begins to deteriorate as the Klingons begin to attack both Romulans and the Gorn. The Dominion begins to regain it's power and begins a new assault on the the Federation. The Federation also makes first contact with the hostile Ultari, a militant race obsessed with whiping out inferior and a cold war ensues. But, the discovery of the lost journal of Khan Noonien Singh may present the greatest threat of all... The Crew of the Templar Tristan Marshal, The captain of the starfleet ship the and the main protagonist of the series. Kyara, An exiled Ultari slave that was rescued by the Templar. She eventually became science officer aboard the ship and fell in love with Tristan. Fredrick Drake, The first officer aboard the Templar. He is Tristan's closest friend and confident. Visas, A Vulcan who believes in logic and emotion. She was the navigator and communication's officer aboard the Templar. She was also a historian. G'Nort, A Klingon who was originally stationed aboard the USS Gladius but was transferred to the Templar. He became the helmsman aboard the ship. Hannah Monteray, She was the medical officer aboard the Templar but she was killed on an away mission by a mysterious parasite. Yari, A Trill who took Hannah's place as medical officer when she died. Chyd'thirru, A Bajoran who was the tactical and security officer aboard the Templar. Trisi Duaxor, A Bolian who was the chief engineer aboard the Templar. Guest Stars All of these characters have appeared in certain episodes during the series. Jean-Luc Picard-Pilot, Razor's Edge, Vengeance Part Two, Family Lost, Revelations, Do Androids Dream?, The Cross, War of the Worlds, The Golden Age, Kingdom Edward Shield- The Cross, Deadly Alliances William Riker- Rouge, Checkmate James T. Kirk-Rouge Benjamin Sisko- Rouge Spock- Razor's Edge, Narada, Logic Deanna Troi- A Second Chance Main Antagonists The Ultari Empire The Borg Children of Khan The Weird Sisters Dominion Episodes Season One Episode One: Pilot Episode Two: Razor's Edge Episode Three: Narada Episode Four: Kyara Part One Episode Five: Kyara Part Two Episode Six: Bigotry Episode Seven: Checkmate Episode Eight: The Weird Sisters Episode Nine: The Ides of March Episode Ten: Cry Havok! Episode Eleven: Tanas Episode Twelve: Vengeance Part One Episode Thirteen: Vengeance Part Two Episode Fourteen: To Rule in Hell Episode Fifteen: For Hate's Sake Episode Sixteen: Witch Hunt Episode Seventeen: Family Lost Episode Eighteen: Perfection Episode Nineteen: The Shadows Lengthen Episode Twenty: The Hounds of War Part One Episode Twenty-One: The Hounds of War Part Two Season Two Episode One: To the Future Episode Two: Birthright Episode Three: Sepeck Episode Four: Caliban Episode Five: The Slumbering Giant Episode Six: The Deal Episode Seven: The Devil's Advocate Episode Eight:Ironclad Episode Nine: A Day in the Life Episode Ten: Revelations Episode Eleven: The Greatest Treasure Part One Episode Twelve: The Greatest Treasure Part Two Episode Thirteen: A Second Chance Episode Fourteen: Logic Episode Fifteen: Masquerade Episode Sixteen: Venom Episode Seventeen: Nostalgia Episode Eighteen: Family Tree Part One Episode Nineteen: Family Tree Part Two Season Three Episode One: Raptor Episode Two: Forever More Episode Three: For Whom the Bell Tolls Episode Four: The Freemasons Episode Five: Untold Secrets Episode Six: Broken Mirrors Episode Seven: When Worlds Collide Episode Eight: The Rabbit Hole Episode Nine: Covenant Episode Ten: The Cult Episode Eleven: Old Foes Episode Twelve: Vendetta Episode Thirteen: A Window of Opportunity Episode Fourteen: The Unsaial Episode Fifteen: Missiah Complex Episode Sixteen: Nightmares Episode Seventeen: Destiny Episode Eighteen: Visions Episode Nineteen: Another Day Episode Twenty: The Faustian Bargain Season Four Episode One: Paladin Episode Two: Beyond the Veil Episode Three: The Mind's Eye Episode Four: The Knights Templar Episode Five: The Round Table Episode Six: Nevermore Episode Seven: Rogue Episode Eight: Meltdown Episode Nine: Where No Man has Gone Episode Ten: Blood on his Hands Episode Eleven: Old Flames Episode Twelve: For Glory Episode Thirteen: Toil and Trouble Episode Fourteen: Omens Episode Fifteen: Moving Onward Episode Sixteen: A Rose by any other name Episode Seventeen: Costly Mistakes Episode Eighteen: Rosslyn Episode Nineteen: Unholy Alliance [[Story: Star Trek: Conflict/The Cross|'Series Crossover:' The Cross]] Season Five Episode One: Legions Episode Two: Love's Keen Sting Episode Three: The Golden Age Episode Four: Clash of the Titans Episode Five: The Way of the Sword Episode Six: Darkness Falls Episode Seven: Kingdom Episode Eight: Peace Episode Nine: Destiny Beckons Episode Ten: Rapier Episode Eleven: No Way Out Episode Twelve: Eugenics Episode Thirteen: The War Begins Episode Fourteen: A Costly Victory Episode Fifteen: A Legacy of Terror Episode Sixteen: War of the Worlds Episode Seventeen: Tristan and Isolde Episode Eighteen: Deadly Alliances Episode Nineteen: Cowboy Diplomacy Season Six Episode One: Distrust Episode Two: War Machines Episode Three: Asgard Episode Four: Carpe Diem Episode Five: The Road not Taken Episode Six: Orion's Belt Episode Seven: Colossus Episode Eight: Desire Episode Nine: Brave New World Episode Ten: People Episode Eleven: Excalibur Episode Twelve: Day By Day Episode Thirteen: Hallelujah Episode Fourteen: Doubt Episode Fifteen: The Pace Quickens Episode Sixteen: The Light at the End of the Tunnel Episode Seventeen: Pantheon Episode Eighteen: The Awakening Part One Episode Nineteen: The Awakening Part Two Episode Twenty: Phantoms Season Seven Episode One: Maelstrom Episode Two: Avalon Episode Three: Ghosts from Yesterday Episode Four: A Game of Chance Episode Five: Watchtower Episode Six: Choices we face Episode Seven: The Carnival Episode Eight: Kingpin Episode Nine: The Figurehead Episode Ten: Tick Tock Episode Eleven: High Noon Episode Twelve: The Witching Hour Episode Thirteen: Shadows Episode Fourteen: The Kindly Ones Episode Fifteen: The Prodigal Son Episode Sixteen: Mandala Episode Seventeen: The Cosmos Episode Eighteen: Apocalypse Part One Episode Nineteen: Apocalypse Part Two Episode Twenty: Apocalypse Part Three Episode Twenty-One: Endgame Episode Twenty-Two: Epilogue Soundtrack *Main Theme: The Normandy Reborn-Jack Wall *The Borg Return: An Unknown Enemy-Jack Wall *Escape from the Borg Base: Suicide Mission-Jack Wall *Into the Unknown: Pruit Igoe and Prophecies- The Philip Glass Ensemble *Battle for Deep Space 9: Molossus- Hans Zimmer *The Shadow of the Terran Empire: Theme from Rome *The Spear of Destiny Revealed: The Map Room: Dawn- John Williams *Enter Rosslyn: Surprise Attack- James Horner *USS Templar vs USS Yorktown: Duel of the Fates- John Williams *Rosslyn's Last Stand: Battle of the Heroes- John Williams *Tristan Marshal's Funeral: Funeral Theme- John Williams *The Templar's Final Voyage: To the Stars- Randy Edelman Category:Stories